


beach house

by quackbees



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Cat Ears, Catboys, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Alexis | Quackity, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Mentions of DNF, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), NSFW, Nihachu Eret and Quackity friendship, Sub Alexis | Quackity, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), georgenot found gets rejected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackbees/pseuds/quackbees
Summary: read to find out :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), minor: - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing im sorry, and i like to write with lowercase most the time sorry :[ but keep in mind that im doing this really late at night most the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity arives at the meet up house for the summer.

'im gonna have a great time. right??' the small boy panicked. 

**Saturday March 27th 11:49 am**

**_QUACKITY POV_ **

It had been a day since everyone but me had arrived for the dream smp meet up. They rented out a house for few months or at least that's what I was told. I think everyone was gonna stay for the whole summer, which was 3 monthish, i think. I was still at the airport waiting for my uber to come pick me up. Some people couldn't make it, a lot of people actually, well actually it was a lot. Me, techno, sapnap, george, tubbo, tommy, badboyhalo, karl, fundy, wilbur, ranboo, phil, puffy, niki, and eret could make it. oh and well dream as well obviously. something about being in the same house as dream made me strangely happy but that doesn't mean anything, right? I was more excited to see eret and niki, we have made a pretty strong friendship. I'm so glad i got to meet them! I snap out of my thoughts when i get the notification on my phone saying the uber was here. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the airport, i was once again in america, and this time for months. I looked around, so this is Florida huh. i look for my uber, i found it, i start walking to the blue car. i got to it and then knocked on the window, i saw a lady walk out, she looked very nice. "hello!! are you alex??" she smiled. i nodded and smiled back, "would you like help with your bags?" she asked. "yes please, that would be lovely, thank you!" i gave her a warm smile. she placed my bags in her trunk. "where to?" she asked, i showed her my phone with the address on it and she typed it on her phone, "okay thank you!" she smiled. i hummed and smiled back in response. she started driving to the location following the directions her phone was telling her.

We sat in silence, it wasn't a weird or uncomfortable silence it was a soft comfortable silence. I enjoyed it. "and we are here!!" the woman smiled and parked on the curb. i looked at the house and oh my god it was huge. "woah very nice house" the woman spoke, "thank you?" i replied. "im sorry i wasn't sure what to reply" i smiled awkwardly. "no! no! its alright!!" she reassured me. "do you need any help with your bags??" she asked. "thank you, but ill do it this time don't worry" i smiled at her. "ooh alright!" she answered, "thank you so so much for the lift by the way!" i smiled and took my phone out to pay her, i gave a $10 tip. She opened her trunk and i grabbed my bags out, "thank you again" i said, "mhm no problem hun!!" she smiled warmly. I watched her roll her window away and wave behind the glass window, I waved back and watched her start to drive away. I watched her drive away until I couldn't see her car anymore. I sighed and picked up some of my bags, i put them on the first door step. I went back and grabbed the rest of my bags, i sighed the anxiety that was building up inside me was getting worse, my insecurities were eating me alive. I stepped up the steps and put my finger on the door bell. 'im gonna have a good time? right??' were the last word that ran through his mind before he finally pressed the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is such a short chapter but this idea has been in my head for a long time. this chapter has been in my drafts for almost a month so i wanted to post it before it got deleted. now i know im not that great of a writer but im trying so please bare with me. :[


	2. questions for the story NOT A CHAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> question for the rest of the fic :]

1: should i give dream a daddy kink?

2: should i private the story so it's harder to find?

3: should i add a belly bulge??

4: any kinks anyone would like to add? (pls comment them and i'll decide to add them or not)

5:should i add more ships? if so like which ones? (puffy n niki, eret and fundy, etc..?)

6: should i make techno have a crush on quackity?

i'm sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter, i haven't had any motivation and i'm kinda busy with school. :[


End file.
